Fanfiction
by petvet341
Summary: What if Chiro and the monkey team found out about fanfiction. Warning the Not Truth or Dare chapters may be rated T just in case.
1. think before you go to fanfiction

"Hey guys" Sprx said coming in the main room. He wore his regular red jacket ( this story is sorta a sequel to Everyday Lives: Back together so read the 3 chappy then read this) and carried a laptop.

"Hey" everybody said.

"Watcha doing?" Otto asked wearing his regular green sweatshirt

"I found this from some crazy fan who kissed me" Sprx said typing the words SRMTHFG fanfiction.Nova looked a little pissed.

"What's this?" Nova said wearing her regular yellow shirt.

"Its a website where fans submit untrue stories about their favorite shows or cartoons or books just for fun".

"What's with all the Chinmay,Spova, Ottova, Gibova, and Antova" Gibson said wearing his regular blue scientist jacket. Sprx turned more red.

"Nothing" Sprx said nervously.

"Is there something you know that we don't" Nova said.

"Yes Sprx, tell us" Antauri said wearing his regular black shirt with white sleeves.

"Well you know on TV they push couples names together to make one name, like Miley and Jake together is Jiley" Sprx said waiting for them to catch on. Antauri, Gibson, and Nova blushed.

"I don't get it" Otto said. Nova whispered in Otto's ear, then Otto blushed. "Oh".

"Hey this looks interesting" Chiro said pointing to the story 'OC Countdown'. They read the first chapter."Who's Kris?" They read 4th chapter. Gibson blushed.

"I'm in love with a character thats not real" Gibson said.

"Me too and would I really jump up and down like a crazy monkey?" Otto said.

"Yeah" everybody said. Sprx clicked another story and after reading it he and Nova blushed.

"Heh you and Nova made out" Gibson snickered. Sprx gave Gibson an evil glare then clicked on a story with Gibova on it. Gibson blushed.

"Why do I have be the only monkey girl?" Nova said still blushing. Sprx clicked another story then laughed out loud. Otto and Gibson read it then burst out laughing.

"Wow kid, who knew you could be easily distracted" Sprx said looking at the story 'Homework'. Chiro read it then said.

"Well its sorta true since you guys don't give me peace and quiet".

"Its not sorta true its really true" Otto said.

"Antauri, you barely said anything" Gibson said.

"I just think-" Antauri was cut when he read a different story. "This person will die" Antauri said. They all looked at him with shock written on their face. "Was that too much?"

"Yeah" Chiro said.

"Sorry" Antauri apologized.

"S'okay though I wouldn't have said the same thing" Sprx said. He clicked on a story then said, "I spoke too soon. Excuse me". He went to is room then yelled, "**OMG!!! THIS PERSON WILL DIE THE NEXT TIME HE/SHE MAKES A STORY LIKE THAT!!!!!!**". He came back totally calm. He clicked on the story 'Truth or Dare with a twist'.

"Wow, such a simple dare can get a person mad" Antauri said.

"Well I would be mad too if Nova did it cause that would make me mad and possibly gut Antauri" Otto said.

"Really?" Nova said looking pinkish. Otto realized what he said.

"I mean uh, look a squirrel" Otto said pointing to the wall.

"Ottova is in the air" Sprx said.

"Shut up" Otto and Nova said in unison.

"Well yeah it is in the air cuz Nova turned pinkish".

"No she was blushing" Otto said.

"Please in the past I've known what's blushing and what's not".

"Yeah right". They kept arguing while Gibson took the laptop and made a username.

"What are you doing?" Antauri said.

"I'm gonna make an embarassing story about those three" Gibson said pointing to Nova, Sprx, and Otto.

"Dang who knew you could be devious" Antauri said.

"Well I'm Sprx's twin so I got some of the mischeive gene".

"Yeah you're right" Chiro said.

"Ooh I know the perfect story" Gibson said beggining to type a story.

* * *

Otto: Are we gonna die? 

Me: Maybe

Sprx: Ok well in that case I'm gonna go write my last will and testament -Go's somewhere else-

Me: Send reviews


	2. Disaster trilogy

Me: Ah the second chapter

Gibson: What's my story gonna be?

Me: You'll find out later

Gibson: When later?

Me: Just later

Gibson Bu-

Me: On with the story

* * *

"Ooh there is a trilogy called 'the Disaster trilogy'" Otto said. They were looking at Emerald shapeshifter 777 profile. Sprx clicked it. They read the whole thing without saying anything. 

"Aw man. Why did the author pick ME be the Skeleton Prince?" Chiro asked.

"Who do you think will be the Skeleton Prince? Antauri? Harry Potter? Abraham Lincoln?" Otto asked.

"Well Harry would be more fit for the role".

"The thing is some people think that SK is your father like Star Wars" Antauri said.

"And some people think that Antauri's your father, Chiro" Sprx said. Chiro and Antauri looked at him. "What? There's a story here that says that Antauri says he's Chiro's father, then Chiro wakes up and goes crazy".

"These people have thought of everything to embarass and/or manipulate me" Chiro said.

"Yeah pretty much" Nova said. Before they read the sequel, Otto went to the kitchen and brought back some popcorn.

"Popcorn?" Nova asked.

"I don't know why, but reading this trilogy is like watching a movie without any sounds, motion, talki-".

"We get it" Sprx said interupting and grabbing some popcorn. Then a black light appeared. SK and Manderin appeared in the smoke.

"Cough, cough. Master why the dramatic appearance? Can't we get a taxi?" Mandarin asked.

"We must impress the enemies plus taxi's are too exspensive" SK said. SK turned the opposite direction of the monkey team. "Monkey team! What is this fanfiction?"

"Sir, they're that way" Mandarin said. SK turned around and squinted at the monkey team.

"Oh" Sk siad.

"You neeed your glasses".

"Mandarin. Not in front of the enemies" SK said. Mandarin looked at SK with a look of 'Dude, you have to'. "Fine" Sk said putting on dorky glasses. The hyper force snickered.

"Uh Sk dude. Didn't you not wear glasses when we battled you" Otto said.

"Yes, I had contacts back then. But my formless dog ate em'" SK said

"Formless dog?" Sprx said.

"Yes, but when you're trying to take over the world, you don't have time to play with them. They get good revenge" SK said.

"The real reason we came here cause we heard about this 'fanfiction'" Mandarin said.

"Oh its this website where fans make fake stories about there favorite whatever" Sprx said.

"Hah I told you that it was that so hand me a buck" Mandarin said. SK gave Mandarin a buck. Sk knocked Sprx out of the chair and began reading something.

"WHAT! My dad is not the Grim reaper. I will destroy this person, bring the person back from the dead and kill him/her again and repeat the process" SK said. He stormed out of the super robot... literally. He created smoke. Everybody coughed.

"You'd think I'd get used to that. Oh well, but I'm taking the taxi" Mandarin said before leaving.

"That was wierd" Nova said. There was a bunch of agreement. They began to read the second story of the trilogy. When they finished the popcorn disappeared. Bucket and all.

"Sweet I got to make 20 bucks an hour. And you killed me Antauri! Do you really have the guts?" Chiro said. Antauri fainted.

"Oh I got it" Otto said. He carried an old training sock. "We let Antauri smell this so he'll wake up".

"I'm ok, I'm ok" Antauri said getting up. They began reading the last story of the Disaster Trilogy.

"This person is a genius" Gibson said. Then their clock chimed. It was midnight.

"We have a clock?" Nova said.

"Well we better go to bed" Antauri said heading to his room. Everybody went to their rooms except Gibson.

"Now to get started on that story" Gibson said typing some stuff.

* * *

SK: When do I have contacts?

Me: Since now

SK: Oh and just for the record, I don't think taxi's are exspensive

Me: You do now

SK: UGH!

Me: Send reviews


	3. Till Death Do Us Part, yeah right

Sprx and Nova: Till Death Do Us Part?

Me: Oh boy

Nova: What's that?

Me: Uhhhh on with the story

* * *

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Gibson snored. Sprx came in and looked at his brother with confusion. Sprx got some amps from his room and placed it near Gibson's head. He then grabbed a microphone and said, "Look free chemicals over there".

"Where?!" Gibson said waking up and hit the amps. "Ow". Sprx chuckled.

"What are you doing sleeping where the computer is" Sprx said.

"Nothing" Gibson said.

"Right" Sprx said before leaving the main room.

"Phew" Gibson said. He resumed typing, then he was done. He submitted the story 'Till Death Do Us Part'. 30 minutes later everybody went in and checked any new stories.

"Till Death Do Us Part?" Nova said.

"That sounds a litle romantic" Antauri said. Everybody read it and Sprx and Nova turned scarlet red.

"Who wrote this?" Sprx said looking more angry then embarassed. "You'veBeenJayed. Wait a second, you've always wanted the name Jay ,Gibson".

"Wha- wha- what are you talking about? I've always wanted the name Ray" Gibson said.

"You hate the name Ray" .

"Bay?"

"You think thats a stupid name".

"Uhh, Cay, Day, Fay, Say uh I got nothing".

"Get him" Nova said. Gibson jumped out the window. Sprx and Nova did the same to destroy Gibson.

"We have a window?" Chiro asked.

"We have a lot of things" Otto said. "Let's read the other stories Gibson made". They read another story that made Otto red.

"If you excuse me, I'm gonna go kill Gibson with Sprx and Nova" Otto said. He ran out the window and began to chase Gibson.

"Well that eliminates almost all the monkey team" Chiro said.

"And by the looks of them, Gibson won't be walking for a few weeks" Antauri said.

"I know. Well I'm gonna grab a smoothie" Chiro said. He headed to a smoothie shop outside.

"I'm gonna catch up on some meditation" Antauri said. He headed to his room.

* * *

Gibson: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!

Me: Yep, but since this story is a comedy I won't kill you

Gibson: UGH

Sprx: There he is. Get him -Runs after Gibson with Otto and Nova by his side-

Gibson: AAHHHHHHH -Runs away-

Me: Well looks like Gibson is gonna get injured both in the story and in real life


	4. What is up with the voices?

* * *

Gibson: Ugh, why must you torture me?

Me: I like torturing people

Antauri: That explains so much

Me: On with the story

* * *

"ZZZZZZZZZZ" was what Chiro and Antauri were doing in their rooms. What Gibson, Otto, Sprx, and Nova were doing was, "AAAAAHHHH". That was Gibson's scream and the others scream was "We're gonna kill you, Gibson!". 

**The next day...**

Everybody except Gibson came into the main room.

"Where's Gibson?" Antauri asked.

"Oh he should enter in a while" Nova said.

"Or a few weeks" Otto said. Sprx elbowed him in the gut. "Cough. I uh mean, he'll come soon" Otto said between coughs. Right on cue, Gibson came in. He must have been, no was hurt a lot because he had bandages all over him and a pirate patch over one of his eyes. One of his arms was in a cast and he had 20 or 30 band aids on his legs.

"Hey y'all" Gibson said. For some reason, Chiro and Antauri didn't seem suprised. I mean Nova was the best fighter, Otto was the strongest, and Sprx well he knows how to intercept and stuff.

"What did you do to him?" Antauri asked.

"Well first I jumped on him, then Nova punched him a lot. Then Otto told Nova about the story he read so Nova punched Gibson even more" Sprx said.

"Now I know what formless feels like to Nova" Gibson said shuddering.

"Whatever now let's read some old stories" Chiro said looking at the SRMTHFG fanfiction. He clicked on a story called Primate Puppet Pals.

"Primate Puppet Pals?" Sprx, Gibson, Otto, and Nova said in unison.

"Not even gonna ask" Anauri said. They read the whole thing. Chiro blinked every 5 seconds. Antauri had his jaw dropped. Sprx went wide-eyed. Gibson just stared. Otto looked confused. Nova's right eye twitched (a/n all of those was my reaction).

"O...k" Chiro said very slowly.

"That was a little wierd" Gibson said. Everybody agreed. A voice murmured something. Everybody ignored it.

"Those who wants to destroy Silly Dragon Girl, raise your hands" Sprx said. Everybody but Antauri's hand went up. "Ok let's go" Sprx said heading towards the door but Antauri stopped him.

"No Sprx no" Antauri said. They were about to read a story called Thanks for the Memories when a voice said "Yay, they're reading my other story".

"Ssshhh Emerald Shapeshifter 777. Do you want to them to know we're watching them" another voice said.

"Ok petvet341 I'll keep quiet" Emerald Shapeshifter 777 said.

"Yeah shame on you" another voice said.

"Ssssshhhhh AquaAngel113" Emerald Shapeshifter 777 and petvet341 said.

"Ok but can you make them read some of my stories?" AquaAngel113 said.

"Maybe but now we got to make a low profile" petvet341 said.

"So that means keep quiet storm of sparks" another voice said.

"I don't see you keeping quiet dragonqueenc and I didn't say anything" storm of sparks said.

"I had to warn you" dragonqueenc said. They kept arguing until Otto said "Who are you people?"

Silence. "Hello?" Otto asked.

"We're your consciouses" petvet341 said.

"OK" Otto said. The voices did a phew.

"Wait a second, does that mean all the monkey team has the same consciouses?" Otto said.

"Uh yeah" another voice said.

"Uh who are you?" Otto asked.

"Uh someone you don't know".

"That's a lot of people" Otto mumbled.

"Yep now-". Thats when someone screamed "I found the switch!!!". Then the voices stopped talking.

"Is it just me or is a lot of wierd things happening eversince we saw fanfiction" Sprx said.

"Both" Gibson said.

"How can it be both?"

"Well it can be the second because skeleton king in glasses, people saying stuff outta nowhere, and formless dogs? That is just not right".

"And the first one?"

"Your wierd".

"You want to have more bandages?!?!".

"Oh please, Nova was the one who beat me up, you were the one who just jumped on me". Sprx punched Gibson right in the cheek. Gibson fell down and was unconscious.

"Wow, apparently Sprx is a lot stronger than he looks" Nova said looking at the unconscoius Gibson. Sprx looked pleased with that comment. Then they finally read Thanks for the Memories then they read the sequel to Thanks for the Memories.

"Even though that was a great story, I'm getting bored" Otto said.

"Well maybe its the fact that its 5:00 in the morning" Antauri said. Everybody looked at him with eyes of the 'what the huh?' look. "We got up at 3:00 in the morning".

"Now you say this" Chiro said.

"I just wanted to see the look on your faces" Antauri said.

"You have a dark side, I like it" Nova said.

"Well the time isn't the reason I'm bored" Otto said.

"Maybe we should wait a while for the autho- uuuhhh zzzzzzzzzzzz" Sprx said before falling asleep against the refegirator.

"When did we have a refegirator in the main room?" Gibson said before falling asleep _in_ the refegirator.

"Woooow" Nova said. She then went somewhere else. Otto went to his room and for some reason caused Australia to blow up. Antauri just went to his room to meditate doing nothing people, just nothing. I mean it so why you looking at me like that, huh, stop staring aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

* * *

Chiro: I think the author has a problem

Me: Problems, plural

Chiro: whatever

Me: mhhmm, send reviews!


	5. Uncle Fred

"Guys, guys my Uncle Fred is coming" Chiro said.

"Who's Uncle Fred?" Antauri asked.

"He's like my only living relative who's an adult."

"Hey where's Gibson?" Otto asked. Sprx -who just came in- opened the refrigerator door found Gibson in the center of a giant ice cube.

"Awesome" Sprx said while Gibson's eyes were moving and that was the only thing that was moving from him.

"Let me handle this" Nova said.

"Wait!" Sprx said before running to his room. He came back with a camera in his hands. "Smile" Sprx said taking a picture of Gibson in a ice cube.

"What are you gonna to with that?" Otto asked.

"I'm gonna put it on the Internet."

"Step aside boys. Flame fist fury!" Nova said. The giant ice cube around Gibson melted and Gibson fell down in a puddle of water.

"Thank you Nova" Gibson said. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and came back asking, "Any new stories?"

"Let me check" Chiro said. He looked at the story ' Darkness Consumes'. "Aw man Emerald Shapeshifter 777 is writing another story about the Skeleton Prince."

"Don't worry we all have issues with _some _of the stories" Otto said looking at Gibson accusingly. Chiro went to the computer and typed,

_Dear Emerald Shapeshifter 777_

_ARE YOU TRYING TO DESTROY ME WITH THIS SKELETON PRINCE THING!?! I am pretty much dying just reading this. The next time you make a story like this I will hunt you down and destroy you with the inner primate. Good day _(a/n No offense Emerald)

_From the Chosen One, Leader of the Hyperforce, and currently the golf-on-an-airplane-while-spit balling champion, Chiro._

"Wow" Nova said. The doorbell rang.

"Hey Uncle Fred is here" Chiro said getting up from his chair. He opened the door and a big guy came in. He had brown hair and looked about 50. He wore a black shirt and jeans.

"Hey kid" Uncle Fred said. He patted Chiro on the head. Antauri came forward and held out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Antauri" Antauri said.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!? I could shake your hand, your hand will break, you'll wince in pain, you'll not look where you're going, and then you'll die!"

"O...Kay."

"Well I won't die" Sprx said.

"You look like a kid who won't die" uncle Fred said.

"Well I'm gonna go get a kite."

"ARE YOU NUTS!?!? You'll get the kite, the string will cut your wind pipe, you'll suffocate, and then you'll die!" Everybody looked at Chiro. Chiro's eyes sent them a message, "Yeah, he's like that'.

"Ummmm I'm just gonna grab something from my room" Otto said. He started to run but then Uncle Fred shouted,

"WHAT!?!? You're gonna slip on the floor, get a concussion, go into a coma, and then die!"

"Well I was actually gonna power walk."

"Well it'll be the same thing."

"Hey Uncle Fred, why don't you look around the super robot so you won't get lost" Chiro said.

"Actually I need to go the bathroom. Who knew Mexican chocolate could go right through me?"

"Down the hall, to the right, when you see water on the floor you'll know you're there" Gibson said hurriedly. Uncle Fred ran towards the hallway and the monkeys shot questions at Chiro.

"Well he had some near-death experiences when he was young. Now he thinks of every way that you could die." Chiro said.

"What a great uncle" Sprx said sarcastically. Everybody looked at Antauri who was writing something down.

"What are you doing?" Nova asked.

"I'm writing this down. This would make a funny story" Antauri said deviously.

"Are we having a change in personality 'cause I don't think Antauri would say stuff deviously?" Gibson said.

"I think we are" Nova said looking confused for some reason. Everybody just blinked. Otto looked at his watch.

"Wow 11 seconds already" Otto said. Then a toilet flush was heard. A foul odor was filled the room. Antauri, Sprx and Otto fainted. Nova gagged. Gibson was trying to suffocate himself. Chiro was pinned to the wall by the smell. Uncle Fred came out and looked at the faces of the hyper force.

"Whats wrong?" Uncle Fred asked. Nobody answered. They were too busy gagging. "Oh you guys are smelling the sweet smell of my Mexican chocolate that I'm cooking in the kitchen." Then Antauri, Sprx, and Otto woke up and said in unison,

"The sweet smell of Mexican chocolate?"

"Yep, a recipe I twisted up."

"More twisted than recipe" Chiro mumbled.

"What was that?" Uncle Fred asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, it was fun to be here for 3 minutes, but I have to go."

"Why?" Antauri asked.

"Because I got to write a book and I don't have my writing utensils" Uncle Fred replied.

"What's the book's name?" Nova asked.

"'1000001 ways you could die."

"Interesting" Otto said.

"Well bye and remember, if you don't finish the Mexican chocolate, it might do something you'll never ever see in your wildest dreams. Well I hope it hits the spot" Uncle Fred said before leaving.

"And its gonna stay there too" Sprx said. Then Antauri went to the computer and began typing.

"What are you doing?" Gibson asked.

"I told you, I was writing this so I could write a story" Antauri said.

"Well it better be not embarrassing" Otto said before leaving the room. Then everybody else but Antauri left. His eyes had twinkle in them and his mouth turned into a evil grin.


	6. Not Truth or Dare part 1

Otto: What's this chapter called again?

Me: Not Truth or Dare

Otto: We're not playing Truth or Dare

Me: No, that's the chapter's name

Otto: What chapter?

Me: Oy, and on with the story

* * *

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS GET DOWN HERE!" Otto shouted. 4 weary looking monkeys and a human came down the tubes. 

"Why did you wake us up at 6:00 in the morning?" Chiro asked.

"Well I saw something that looks funny."

"Looks funny, who said it was funny?" Sprx said groggily.

"We should give him a chance to explain" Antauri said to the opposite direction to Gibson with his eyes closed.

"Fine" Sprx mumbled. Otto showed them a story called 'Truth or Dare'.

"What's Truth or Dare?" Gibson asked.

"It's a game where when a person asks another person Truth or Dare." Nova said."If the victim says Truth, they are asked a question and has to answer it truthfully. If they pick Dare they have to do a dare."

"Oh." They read the whole story. When an embarrassing dare or truth came the victim looks red and the others laugh, even Antauri and Gibson.

"Ooh maybe we should play Truth or Dare" Otto suggested. The others looked at him with 'You gotta be kidding' looks. Then they read the rest of the Truth or Dare stories like 'Truth or Dare with a twist' and 'truth or dare to end all truth and dares' and blah blah blah. After reading all of the truth and dares, they each wanted to kill the authors who wrote the Truth and Dare fics but they couldn't. Antauri was calm but a little pissed about Barbie girl song.

Awkward silence.

"So what do you wanna do?" Chiro asked. Everybody just shrugged.

"This is awkward" Sprx said.

"I'm just gonna blow up some other continent" Otto said.

"No Otto, the people of Earth are mad enough. Apparently we steal their cows with a ray of green light and wear alien costumes while in something called the mother ship" Antauri said.

"Well their is something true about the Truth or Dare story" Chiro said.

"What is it?" Nova said.

"The girls of Earth want to suffocate me and date me" Chiro said.

"Well at least the stories have some truth" Otto said. Then he read another story and said, "Hey! I did not go to an all-girls school."

"Its just a story" Antauri said.

"Yeah you're right, its not true."

"Exactly."

"There was another boy in that school when I was there."

"Must you make my points useless."

"Well yeah."

"Ugh."

"Can we just like read some stories without making weird comments?" Gibson asked.

"Nope. Even if you put tape on our mouths and put us in a cage with a spell that makes the things inside not talk" Sprx answered.

"That explains it."

"So...now what?" Nova said.

Silence.

"Um this is weird" Chiro said.

Silence.

"So uh how's life?" Sprx said.

"What a conversation starter" Nova said sarcastically. Otto laughed a little.

"So uh this is kinda weird because it's normal" Otto said.

"This is boring" Gibson said.

"From the guy who practically lives in the boring room" Sprx said.

"The lab isn't boring."

"I wasn't talking about the lab, I meant your room."

"My room's not boring."

"Obviously you haven't looked around lately." Gibson almost punched Sprx hard. He still punched Sprx but not as hard as he should of.

"Why don't we actually play Truth or Dare" Otto suggested.

"We might as well. We haven't got anything else to do" Nova said. Everybody sat in a circle and waited for Gibson to say the rules.

"OK only one dare or truth each and that's it. The first one to say aye will go first. Ready? And now!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

To everyone's surprise, Antauri was the first to say to say aye.

"My turn" Antauri said with an evil grin.

"OK we are diffidently out of character" Nova said.

"Chiro, truth or dare?" Antauri asked.

* * *

Otto: Oh now I get it 

Me: Took you the whole chapter to figure it

Otto: Actually I had to read it 7 times to figure it out

Me: ah...no comment

Otto: -smiles goofily-

Me:... Send reviews!


	7. Not Truth ot Dare part 2

Chiro: I'm afraid

Me: Oh buck up, I won't do anything that might hurt you

Chiro: Phew

Me: Keyword might and it'll probably hurt you emotionally

Chiro: WHAT?!?!

Me: Calm down I was just joking

Chiro: Phew

Me: Or am I?

Chiro: WHAT?!?!

Me: And on with the story

* * *

"Chiro, truth or dare?" Antauri asked. 

"Dare" Chiro said hesitantly (Is that even a word?).

"I dare you to change into a bikini, cover your stomach in ice cream and have" Antauri looked around " Nova lick it all off." Chiro and Nova paled. Sprx and Otto, who were drinking sodas, turned blue with lack of air and laughed stone hard. Even Gibson had to hold in his laughter.

"Wow Antauri, I didn't know you had it in ya" Sprx said when he stopped laughing.

"Well we are kinda out of character" Antauri said.

"Well Chiro, go change into a bikini" Otto said.

"I am not changing into a bikini" Chiro said.

"And I am not licking ice cream off of his stomach" Nova said.

"You have to do it" Sprx said.

"It was a dare" Gibson said.

"I hate you guys" Nova said.

"Why thank you" Sprx said. Nova shot Sprx a glare. Then Sprx went to find Chiro a bikini and Otto went to get ice cream. After a while Sprx came back with a pure girlish bikini and Otto came back with a gallon of strawberry ice cream.

"I am not wearing that!" Chiro said.

"Too bad you have to" Sprx said.

"Yuck I hate strawberry ice cream" Nova said.

"Exactly why I brought it" Otto said. Looking pale, Chiro went to the bathroom to change. Nova just sat in her bubble chair and shot 'I hate you' glares at Antauri who just smiled every time. After 20 minutes, Gibson went in the hallway to check Chiro.

"Chiro come on. Get out here." Gibson said.

"No way man. I am not going outta there" Chiro's muffled voice said.

"Come on."

"No."

"Fine I'll just have to do what I have to do."

"You're not gonna...?"

"Oh yes. I'm gonna." Shouts were heard and Gibson came out dragging an ugly girl in a bikini. Oh wait, the girl is Chiro, my bad. He layed down on the floor while Sprx and Antauri put strawberry ice cream on him. Then Otto added whipped cream and Gibson put a cherry on top. Then, against Nova's will, Nova began licking the ice cream while Antauri secretly video taped it. Yeah I said Antauri people. After 20 minutes (It would have been 10 but Otto had to go to the bathroom), Nova was done and went to Otto's workshop to 'vacuum' the taste off. Chiro went to the bathroom to wash himself off though I could hear a lot of cursing...about salami. And Antauri put the tape in his room and put a fresh tape inside to secretly video tape other stuff.

"Okay, my turn" Chiro said after he and Nova came back. He looked around and spotted the perfect victim. Chiro smiled then said, "Gibson, truth or dare?"

Everybody looked at Gibson to see what he would say. Gibson thought about it for a moment and then (Being a dummy head) said, "Truth."

"Alright" Chiro said as if he knew Gibson was going to say that (a/n In this story, truth is gonna be three questions), "Remember when you were making out with the sloppy joes that Antauri made last month?"

"Yeah" Gibson mumbled.

"What were you exactly thinking about when you were making out with them joes?" Everybody leaned in to hear.

"Well, remember that one girl monster that attacked us 2 months ago?"

"You were thinking about that hot monster babe?!?!" Sprx asked. Sprx's prize for saying that was a smack from Nova's and Gibson's tail.

"No, well a week later" Gibson took a gulp and then continued "Her sister came and apologized for the behavior and ever since I' ve been making out with whatever when I thought about her."

"That was kinda sweet" Nova said.

"Are you sure that's all because I was hoping for something more embarrassing?" Chiro asked.

"Well" Gibson started.

"Spit it out!" Otto said.

"I was also thinking about um uh my dress for the dance last year." Gibson said.

"But you weren't at the dance last year" Antauri said curiously.

"I was the ugly girl in the pink frilly dress as the singer" Gibson mumbled.

"No" Chiro said.

"Yes."

"Oh well in that case, no offense but with your singing I think I temporarily lost my eyesight" Otto said.

"Gee thanks" Gibson said.

"Well I got nothing else so pick, Gibson" Chiro said. Gibson scanned around and said to the victim, "Sprx, truth or dare?"

Sprx thought about it for a moment and then said, "Dare." Gibson grinned.

* * *

Chiro: You said that it woudn't hurt me

Me: I said might

Sprx: What's gonna happen to me?

Me: I ain't telling

Sprx: You haven't thought of my dare haven't you?

Me: No, so suggest dares and I might put them in my story

Sprx: Psst don't suggest humiliating dares

Me: -hits Sprx with a chair- Don't listen to him and remember to send suggestions in the reviews!


End file.
